


Whumptober 2019

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Player 2 [10]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I hate angst but here I go anyway cause woo boy do I like the comfort, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, i literally had to look up what whump was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: I had no idea what "whump" was before today, but here we are





	Whumptober 2019

Kaito was already in bed when Shinichi got back. It wasn’t too unusual, Shinichi’s cases sometimes caused him to stay out late, so Kaito wasn’t usually too worried. What  _ did  _ worry him was the way Shinich’s hand was trembling when he placed it on Kaito’s.

“Love?” Kaito murmured, causing Shinichi to jump a little, he probably thought he was asleep. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Shinichi said hurriedly, pulling his hand away. Kaito grumbled in response and pulled himself up, turning on a bedside lamp casting the room in a soft yellow glow. Shinichi looks pale, and he’s avoiding looking at Kaito. He’s holding one hand in the other, presumably to try to stop the tremors that are running through them.

“Hey,” Kaito said, his voice raspy from sleep, “Look at me.” He took Shinichi’s hands, and Shinichi let him, a shaky smile on his face when he met Kaito’s eyes.

“It was just...a long night.”

“Clearly,” Kaito snorted, trying to lighten the mood while he also rubbed circles into Shinichi’s hands. “Not much frazzles the great Detective of the East.” Shinichi gave him a small, genuine smile at that, but he didn’t speak and Kaito didn’t push him. They sat in silence for a while, Kaito slowly coaxing Shinichi more onto the bed and closer to Kaito until he could pull him into an embrace, still holding onto his hands.

“I shot a man today,” Shinichi finally said, his face was pressed against Kaito’s shoulder, so the words came out muffled. Kaito didn’t say anything, hoping Shinichi would take the silence as the invitation that it was. “We were taking him into custody for being a suspect for a double homicide when he pulled a weapon. He grabbed one of the other officers as a hostage, and I knew none of the others had a steady enough aim to reliably handle the situation, and the officer looked so scared I-” Shinichi gulped in air, trying to collect himself while Kaito combed his fingers through his lover’s hair. “He was still alive when the ambulance arrived, but he’s in critical condition. The officer was so grateful, but I… I could have killed someone today.”

“You saved someone’s life,” Kaito replied, feathering kisses on Shinichi’s cheeks and forehead.

“If I had been more careful, she wouldn’t have needed saving.” Kaito pulled back to properly look at Shinichi. His eyes were full of guilt.

“You can’t blame yourself, Shinichi. There were other people on the scene, they all knew who they were possibly arresting, somethings just happen.”

“But I-!”

“But nothing!” Kaito squished Shinichi’s cheeks, forcing the detective to stop talking. “You, Kudou Shinichi, saved a life today. Maybe you had to do something that you’re not proud of in the process, but you’re options were limited and there was a life in danger. I’m sure no one in Division One thinks you did anything wrong. I know that officer certainly doesn’t.” Shinichi took in a stuttering breath and pressed his head into Kaito again. Kaito scratched his back and hummed lightly as he let Shinichi cry into him. Far too often, Shinichi had to be his rock. Kaito loved to be able to be the same for him. He was so grateful that Shinichi trusted him enough to let him see this side of his detective. Shinichi’s hands were still shaking from where they were gripping onto Kaito’s shirt, so Kaito took them and presses kisses all over them, the palms, the knuckles, the backs, he laid kisses on from fingertip to wrist, going over each hand twice before he pulled Shinichi down to lay together. Kaito massaged his lover’s hands until Shinichi fell asleep and he continued to do so until he, too, was taken by the night.


End file.
